pink pink pink aura's
by pinks
Summary: ST. TAIL/SM/CCS CROSSOVER!! An exchange program brought our anime heros together!! Exchanges programs are fun right? Secrets are waiting to be revealed and revenge is back...please R+R!! ^.^
1. The transfer students!

AN: hi hi peoples. This is my first ficcy. Please do not be to harsh if you review. arigato gozaimasu!!^^ anyways let the show begin heh, heh ^.!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor sakura, nor do I own Sailor moon, and I also do not own St. Tail.....WHAT DO I OWN!!!!!SHESSSHSHHHHH!!!!!!!???????!!!!!  
  
um...where sailor moon is at well she's the eternal sailor moon and still goes out with mamoru and all that stuffs nothing changed.  
  
CCS:well Sakura changed all the cards got through void without syaorans help {IT'S A MIRACLE!!!}though syaoran and sakura didn't confess their luv yet neither did eriol and tomoyo okaz next is um...hehe^^  
  
St. Tail: Meimi did defeat the two magicians and Asuka Jr. does know that Meimi is St. tail and um.... yeah thats it.  
  
  
  
~*~3 PINK PINK PINK AURAS!!!~*~  
  
By: Pinks ^.  
  
"Otou-san!!OTOU-san!!!OTOU-SAN!!!!{aka. dad}" screamed a 17-year old auburn haired girl.  
  
"Hi Sakura-san. Please join us to dinner." answered her father beaming down at her daughter.  
  
"Arigato{aka. thank you}, Otou-san.{aka. dad} You know, in the schools paper their saying that a lot of 17-year olds are going away for a year and living alone so they can get a feel and see if they would rather go to a college somewhere else other then their home land! ne ne..."Sakura said pointing her index finger up. "Then they visit three other different schools during the school year and see the how different each school is compared to their own"she said sitting down in her and continued. "the supporting schools have students welcome them and show them around their school. Unfortunatly were not one of the 10 supporting schools. Though they sti..." Sakura ran out of breath and continued once again with her long speach. " anyways our school still gives us a chance to do this um....activity. So so can I go?? I already asked Tomoyo-chan if she would want to go with me and she said yes, with her mom's permission of course. So can I??" finished the excited, jumpy girl.  
  
"Well I say its a bad idea, Kaijuu.{aka. monster}" said the tall black haired boy.  
  
Sakura, of course, surprised at this didn't even realize that her brother was home from college. Then that surprised attitude turned into an angry one. She stomped over to her brother, shaking the floor, and slamed her foot onto his.  
  
"SAKURA NO KAIJUU JA NAI!!!!!!{aka. I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!}PLUS YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US THAT YOU WERE COMING TO VISIT!!!!HOW RUDE CAN YOU GET!!!! ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.  
  
After taking care of his foot Touya said..."I wanted to make it a surprise!duh! Sakura-chan and who's the rude one?? stomping on her brothers foot as a welcome home greeting??"  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN YOU CALLED ME A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled once again.  
  
"heheheheheheheh^.~!"  
  
'Mou....how do I have him as a brother??'Sakura thought.  
  
"Ne Sakura-san I'll let you g......."Sakura father started saying but he was interupted.  
  
"Otou-san!!!{aka. dad}Please think this over!This is Sakura were talking about! Do you really think she can handle this??"interupted Touya.  
  
"Hey what do you mean by..." Sakura started to yell back but her father stopped her and she dropped the hammer that she was going to hit her brother with.  
  
"Children...children please calm down. Touya, I've already made my decision. I have full confidence that Sakura can do this plus she has Daidoujii-san helping her"ended their father.  
  
"Arigato Otou-san{aka. dad}" Sakura cried jumping into her dad's arms. Then she turned to her brother."Onii-chan{aka. big brother} I am already 17- years old. I know you care for me very much but I can take care of my self. Also you know what I can do...."  
  
Touya sighed in defeat. He knew his little sister had her cards and guardians to protect her when ever she needed them too."okaz..." he finally answered.  
  
"Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!!!!" the little sister said while running and jumping into her brothers arms.....  
  
*After dinner*  
  
"OOOIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHIIII!!!{aka. DELICIOUS!}Diner was delicious otou- san{aka.dad} arigato!!!!!!!!{aka. thank you}Excuse me I really want to tell Tomoyo-chan that I can go"screamed Sakura while getting out of her seat and heading up stairs.  
  
"Okay" answered her father.  
  
~Ring, Ring, RRRRRRIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!~  
  
'Mushi, Mushi,{aka. hello} Daidoujii residence' answered the girl on the other line.  
  
'TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!' Sakura screamed  
  
'hhh....aaaaaaaa----.....iiiiii.....{aka. yes}' Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
'Dad said I could go!!!' Sakura exclaimed.  
  
'Wow really!!That's great Okaa-san{aka. mother} said I could go too!!!' Tomoyo said back  
  
'Yokatta!!!Yokatta!!!{aka. alright!}. So we just pick up the forms tommorow at school right??' said sakura in an excited voice.  
  
'Hai.....{aka.yes}'  
  
SAKURRRRRRAAAAAAAA--------------- WHERE'S MY FOOD?????  
  
ke...kero-chan, I forgot all about you. gomen ne I'll give it to you after I talk to Tomoyo okay.  
  
WHAT AFTER YOU TALK TO TOMOYO?? THAT COULD BE AGES!!! I WANT IT NOW!!!  
  
okay okay......  
  
Tomoyo just sweat dropped through this whole commotion and stayed waiting at the other side to see who was the winner of this fight.  
  
'I'm sorry Tomoyo. I'm going to have to talk to you later' Sakura said in a sad voice.  
  
'That's okay Sakura- san ja.{aka. bye}' Tomoyo said understanding that Kero won the fight for the pudding!!! {an: YUMMIE I LUV PUDDING!!!*tries to grab Kero's* Kero:GET YOUR OWN!!!!}  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"WHERE'S MY FOOD??????????" Keroberos yelled. {an: i'm going to write it like this okaz.}  
  
*~*Scene change please!!!!*~*  
  
swish swish....changing scenes changing scenes  
  
ARIGATO!!!!  
  
Okay action!!!  
  
Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei were in a shop drinking soda's {an:pathetic scene huh?? kero: yups yups i actually have to agree with you. an: imitates chiharu *WHACK* came the mallet.}  
  
After they all ordered their drinks they began to start in a conversation hehe^^;;  
  
"You know you guys did you hear the teacher??They said they were holding this program where you get to go to different schools. I think I'm going to sign up for it what about you guys??" Serena asked.  
  
"So you were finally listening in class huh??meat ball head. I should congradulate you on doing this but...............naw I won't" Rei grined looking at Serena."and anyways I can't go I have to stick around and help out the temple."  
  
"Sorry Serena I have karate lessons to attend to and also meditating, judo, kick boxing...."then she went down the list of lessons she attened. and FINALLY she finished."said Lita.  
  
"Gomen nasai,{aka. sorry} Serena there this audition I have to go to and the rest of the time I have to practice. Do you want to hear me????"Mina asked standing up ready to sing for them whenever.  
  
*sweat drop* "Um....No thanks Mina...."answered Serena not really wanting to hear Mina to sing.'Last time.....' she thought 'she broke my ear drums first and then the windows boy that was a messy audition.'  
  
Then Serena thought again...Counting down that everybody couldn't join her in the program except....the big book worm, Amy.  
  
"Amy, please tell me you can go??" Serena pleaded.  
  
"Sorry princess, but I have this program that gives tests every time I go so I have to study for it."  
  
'Book worm...I can't belive she's attending to that...that thing. It's not even acquried for us!! Oh well that's Amy for you' Serena thought sadly.  
  
"So...Sooooo....all of you can't go. What about me??"She asked woriedly.  
  
"I think you should go, Serena it will help you in school plus you get some extra credit for school if you do this." Amy answered her.  
  
"Ya Serena listen to Amy, plus your not a chicken are you??" asked Rei giving her the look.  
  
"No...No...of course not."Serena said.  
  
"That's great Serena were all rooting for you" Mina cheered.  
  
"Oh thanks Mina...Thanks a lot" Serena said plainly glancing at her as if she was a minion of the Nega-verse.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"Then I'm going to do it!!!!" Serena said standing up out of her seat almost knocking down their glasses.{an: not like that you gross people!!}  
  
"Hey meat ball head next time warn us will you!!!" Rei shouted at her.  
  
But Serena wasn't listening to her she was thinking with determination. 'I'll show them..I'll show them that I can do this on my own....hhehehehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehhehe.....'  
  
*Scene change*  
  
"Stop theif!!! STOP!!!!" said the old man  
  
but St. Tail just kept on going threw the night.  
  
"Freak, do you know how much work I went through to get that??"the old man exclaimed, while accidently telling the police his secret.  
  
"Yes I do!! In fact I also know that you stole that painting" said the detective.  
  
"What....What NOOOOOO!!!!" said the old man and he started running for the exit.  
  
"Get him!!!!" yelled the detective.  
  
Then the guards piled on top of the man arresting him in the process.  
  
A paper floated down to the detective.  
  
Please meet me at the clock as soon as you can.  
  
St. Tail!!!  
  
'Humpphhh....Meimi what is she up to now??' he asked himself.  
  
After the arrest he walked down to the clock and saw Meimi/St. tail sitting on top of it.  
  
"Asuka-kun??" she asked to herself.  
  
"Hey St. Tail haven't seen you in a long time. Why did you show up tonight??" he asked her looking up to the clock.  
  
"Oh Seira got me into it said I didn't practice my magic enough any more" St. Tail answered just looking down at him.  
  
"So what do you want??" He asked.  
  
"Oh come on don't be so mad that you didn't catch me again......"she started but was interupted.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T CATCH YOU AGAIN I WAS PRE OCCUPIED!!!!!!" he yelled while his blood was boiling past the limit.  
  
"hehehehehe^. oh don't be so mad just because I'm better then you."  
  
"Oh shut up and then get to the point of why you called me here" he said almost going to lung at her but she was out of reach.  
  
"I was wondering you know in school the exchange proram where you get to go to other schools and check them out and all that well would you go sign up with me??" she asked while jumping down from the clock.  
  
"And why should I do that??" he asked glaring at her.  
  
"PLEASE!!!!" she yelled looking at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes.  
  
"oh...um.......errr.....ARGH!!! ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!" Asuka was so annoyed that he couldn't avoid her eyes.  
  
"hehe^^ got ya" she said heading towards her home jumping on the roofs of the houses one by one.  
  
She then entered in her room. Unfortunately not noticing her mom was there. So when she changed back to Meimi her Mother saw...............it......................aaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllll.  
  
"MEIMI!!!!YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ST. TAIL!!!!!!Yeah you did follow through your mother footsteps I'm proud of you!!!!" she yelled hugging her daughter.  
  
"Mmmmmm....oooooommmmmmm!!!!Why are you here" she asked while being choked to death by her dear old sweet nice incredible amazing {an: a little long yeah??hehe^^} mother.  
  
"Awww...is that what you say to your mother? You know your not the only one who lives here" she said making a point. "and besides when I was going to bring you a mid-night snack you weren't in your room so I looked around all through the house and came back into your room and that's when St. Tail came through your window" she said winking and nudging her daugther in the arm.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"Mother I'm I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner"  
  
"hehe wait till your father hears this he'll be soo jealous that you followed me other then his goffy footsteps" she said ignoring Meimi's apology.  
  
"I heard that you know. And Meimi did follow into my footsteps too you know this modern St. Tail uses magic tricks you know."said her father coming through the door.  
  
"Awwww...you heard that I wanted to surprise you!!" she said disapointed.  
  
"The whole neiborhood heard you your lucky that most of them are at the PTA meeting for the elementry!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DONT MESS UP THE HOUSE!!"  
  
"Well AT LEAST I DONT HAVE THE SIZE OF AN ELEPHANTS MOUTH!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GO!!! THERE YOU KNOW I LIKE ELEPHANTS!!!!"  
  
"OH YEAH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT???"  
  
'I think I better go I'll wait till they calm down' thought Meimi and she left her room of the screaming parents.  
  
After the fight Meimi said her apologies to both of them and while doing that getting them to agree for her to sign up for the exchange program.  
  
"Whew... Ruby what a hectic night this was you wouldn't belive it!!Oh well time for bed....." said Meimi to ruby.  
  
"Oh wait a second......I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK!!!!!!!" yelled Meimi.  
  
My very very very very very short story  
  
by: pinks  
  
{an: I try to make this funnie and other characteristics but I'm sorry if its not}  
  
"Syaoran??" an auburn hair girl was asking  
  
"Syaroan-kun"she asked again walking from the manision to the garden.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN??"she yelled getting annoyed that she could'nt find him.  
  
*Sakura's Pov*  
  
Then a figure popped into the shadows behind me.  
  
"You will not find him here mis.." said a low voice behind the trees and into the darkest part of the shadow.  
  
"Do you know where I can find him??"I asked, backing away a little.  
  
"Yes I do, but first you have to solve my riddle, if you do I'll tell you where he is, and if you don't well...I'll tell you that in the end" the voice said back.  
  
"Okay...."I stuttered.  
  
{an: please stay tuned into the next chapter to find out who this person is and the riddle!!!^.!!}  
  
Authors Note: hihi peoples I was wondering can anyone tell me what's serena, lita, mina, amy, and Rei's last name or their japanese name. Let's see last thing gomen nasai I'm making this reallie reallie long compared to other authors notes but um...could at least one person reiview just one and even if no one reviews I'll be left with no information hehe^^ but I'll still continue hehe^^ thanxs a lotts I hope you enjoyed my fic and all that hehe^.!!Once again PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!~*~pinks aka pinkuser  
  
ps...hehe:-p i know long but um...does anyone know asuka jr. last name??thats it byz  
  
pss...hehe^^ another thing um...any suggestions anyone I'm open to them thanxs buh byz!! 


	2. Going, going, and I'm out and into the w...

Disclaimer: Hi, hi I'm Pinks and I do not own Saint Tail, I also don't own Sailor Moon, and I also don't own um...what was the last one?  
  
"You better name it!"says the evilllll voice  
  
"Oh yeah or what?"  
  
"Or....or.....OH SHUT UP AND JUST SAY IT!!!"the evil voice yelled.  
  
"You know, when I'm doing this I'm actually typing not talkin......"I started BUT, was interupted.  
  
"Shut up!and just say it!!" the evil voice yelled.  
  
"Say what?" I asked, innocently, to innocently.  
  
"Grrrrrr....."his anger went up and he walked, slowly, slowly, towards me.  
  
"Gulp Okay, okay, calm down, and, and I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters that come from that story, happy now?"I asked, stuttering all the while.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"You sound like my teacher..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing, lets get onto the story, shall we?"  
  
~&~3 Pink Pink Pink Auras~&~  
  
By: Pinks  
  
Chapter 2: Seeing everyone in one school!!  
  
After a week of getting ready for the exchange program Serena, Sakura, and Tomoyo were headed to the first school, St. Paulia. Since Meimi was in the exchange program she had to show around three of the exchange students around her school and help them get settled in.  
  
*At School*  
  
"Hey Asuka!" Meimi yelled, running down the hall, towards him."Who do you have on you list to show around?" Meimi asked, reaching Asuka, and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to yell at me, I'm right next to you, you know! I could get deaf!" 'Girls...' Asuka thought, shaking his head.  
  
A grrr... was heard from Meimi. She walked slowly towards Junior with a broom stick, like a lion stalking it pray, and hit him right across the head with it......Wham!!  
  
"I was just asking so are you going to tell me or what!!" Meimi shouted holding the broom stick, in a position saying that she was ready to strike again if he teased her.  
  
"Oowwwwww........"Asuka rubbed his head, in pain.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but you could've, just, asked nicely," he said, while taking out his paper.  
  
"I did ask nicely!!!!" Meimi got ready her broom stick, lowering it down, closer to Asuka.  
  
"I....wassss just joking, ehehehhehe," he laughed, hestaintly, not wanting to be hit again.  
  
"Yo, man you scream like a girl!!" said a guy, of the same age, tall, black hair, and blue, slivery, colored eyes.  
  
Meimi just stared into them, dreamily, forgetting that she ever loved Asuka Jr. and not him but, she couldn't look away he was just too....tooo.......'dreammmyyy!' She thought.  
  
"Oh, shut up Katemoto, and go climb under the rock you came from!" Asuka said, defending himself  
  
"Hahaha! Well, girly, see you around, same for you honey," Katemoto winked at Meimi and left.  
  
"Thank god he left, right Meimi? Meimi?!?"  
  
'He's cute....'  
  
"Meimi," she heard, snapped out of her thoughts and saw Asuka right in front of her, waving, seeing if she was okay. She blushed and backed up. "So are you going to tell me who's on your list?"she asked, trying to avoid what she was doing.  
  
"Well, lets see..."Asuka looked at the paper that was in his hands and studied it to answer Meimi. "Well I have two guys, ones from....." he started saying.  
  
A guy walked up to them and staring down with his dark, brown, colored eyes, asked Asuka "Do you know who Asuka Jr. is?" he asked, in a cold tone.  
  
'I don't like him,' Asuka thought. "Yeah thats me," Asuka answered back, with the same cold tone.  
  
*Syaoran's Pov*  
  
'I can't belive my mother made me do this, this is abosolutely boring. I could be home training but noooo I had to do this!!' I thought  
  
Then a hand hit my back, while saying, "Hey cute, little, descendent, I didn't know you also signed up for this too!"  
  
'Oh no, only one person could say that,' I turned around to see this guy who was almost as tall as me with night blue hair, as well as his eyes, and also the guy who I despised, the most.  
  
"Hiragizawa........what are you doing here?" I asked in a low, warning kind, of voice.  
  
"Well that's a nice thing to say to me, after not seeing me for what? Four to five years?"he asked, with a happy grin.  
  
"Who would be happy to see you after what you did to us?!" I was getting madder after every second.  
  
"Awwww....I see it's us, not Sakura and I hehe," Hiragizawa said.  
  
I blushed madly."Shu.......Shut UP! and you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Hehe, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Er....heh, heh *sweat drop* well I'm guessing your the two exchange students that I have to show around huh? Well lets start with the introductions, I'm Asuka Jr., and you are?" Asuka asked, while pointing to Syaoran.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"I'm Li, Syaoran, but you can call me Li," Syaoran stated.  
  
"Hehe, well I'm Hiragizawa, Eriol but please do call me Eriol," Eriol said, polietly.  
  
"Okay, thats great and now I guess I should show you around, huh? Meimi I'll see you around later, okay?" Asuka said and turned to help the exchange students.  
  
"Yeah sure, see you, bye," she answered, while seeing Asuka and the other two boys walking off with him.  
  
*Meimi's Pov*  
  
'Shesh...' I thought '...that Li guy sure is mean but, Hiragizawa looks nice.'  
  
"Hello," said a long, purple, haired girl. "Do you happen to know who Haneoka, Meimi is?" the girl asked.  
  
"Why sure, that's me! Do you need any help on anything?" I asked.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo," Tomoyo held out her hand.  
  
"Hi Daidouji! I'm Haneoka, Meimi. Sorry I would show you around but, I have to wait for two more exchange students," I apologized.  
  
"Oh, who do you have?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
" Well I have um..." then I took out a peice of paper looked down the list and.....  
  
~*~CRASH~*~  
  
'What was that,' I thought.  
  
Everyone, mostly, went to the door and slid it open. We all saw two girls rubbing their heads. One with long auburn hair and another with blonde, with hair that was wrapped up in a bun on each side of her head.  
  
"Owww...." they both said, at once.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I was just rushing to class because I was late," the auburn haired girl apologized.  
  
"Oh, thats okay, I was rushing to class too 'cause I was late, here let me help you up," the blonde said, holding out a hand to help the other girl up.  
  
"Oh, thank you," replied the other girl.  
  
After a few seconds they were both up. I never reconized the both so I , actually, did some thinking and asked them if they were the two exchange students.  
  
"Um...I am...Do you happen to know who Haneoka, Meimi is?" they both asked at the same exact time.  
  
'Whoah, their scary, different looks but one mind,' I thought.  
  
Clap clap " Class get inside schools about to start, and Haneoka-san I suggest you and your exchange students get to class," said the sister.  
  
"Yes sister we're on our way," I replied.  
  
'I didn't even get to say bye to Asuka Jr., I wish we were both in the same class,' I thought, sadly.  
  
"So, your Haneoka-san, My names Kinomoto, Sakura, hi," said the auburn haired girl.  
  
"Good morning Haneoka-san, I'm Serena Tsukino," said the blond haired girl.  
  
Please read the next chapter to find out what happens next.  
  
My very, very, very, short story  
  
By: pinks.  
  
Okay here's the riddle: Who is evil but, really is still good. Who has magic that uses it to hurt people while, doing it for good," the dark voice asked.{an: I know, I know stupid riddle, oh wellz.}  
  
The riddle echoed through Sakuras mind. 'What the? That's so weird. I don't even know if such a person exsist's,' I thought. 'Let's see...only humans and magic beings, that were created by magic, only has magic...so lets see hum...'  
  
"Hurry up, please," the voice said.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhh----! Wait I'm thinking!" Sakura desprately yelled. 'Um...um...?' I thought.  
  
"10 seconds," the voice said.  
  
'Hoe!?! Only 10 seconds....think, Sakura, think.'  
  
"9...." the voice said, counting down.  
  
'I'm not good at these things, how am I suppose to know' Sakura continued to think at an amazing rate, of speed.  
  
"8...7...6..." it, still, counted!  
  
'Times running out, think!'  
  
"5...4....3..."  
  
'I know!'  
  
"TIME, FREZE TIME SO I CAN THINK!" I shouted, throwing the time card out and slamming my wand to it.  
  
Everything went still around me, except.....  
  
"Very good idea, but you cannot freeze me....now where was I? I know 3.....2...." it counted down, again.  
  
  
  
~!!!~!!!~!!!~  
  
An: Thank you for the reviews and lots and lots of advice, I'm trying to follow them, really! Please review again and I'm sorry about the riddle, it's weird, but I couldn't think of anything. Can anyone guess who it is?  
  
One question, what does OCC-ness mean? Someone asked me to not put as much in my story. I would but, I don't know what it means...Please R+R!!! 


End file.
